


Operation: Pink Cupid

by DameLicorne



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Conspiracy, Cruise Ships, Dorks in Love, F/M, Gift Exchange, Helping Friends, Identity Reveal, Reveal, Revelations, Secret Identity Fail, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameLicorne/pseuds/DameLicorne
Summary: To Nino's dismay, Alya always have a ton of ideas. But helping their friends, Marinette and Adrien, and their partners, Ladybug and Chat Noir, to realize their mutual feelings isn't as easy as she thought. Or perhaps is it easier than she had thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, Cataclysme-Noire! Here's the first chapter of your gift for the Valentine's Day Gift Exchange of the ML Ship Fleet on Discord.

The movie had just finish, and yet Nino was overwhelmed by Alya's babbling. He smiled to his girlfriend as he pushed the theater's door. He loved how passionate she could be. "Will you write a text for your blog about the movie?"

She interrupted her analysis and stared at him with wide eyes. "Why? That wasn't about Ladybug!"

"But it was about superheroes. Wouldn't it great to compare our real superheroes to fictional ones?"

"Nino, you're a genius!" She pecked his cheek and dragged him by the hand with an insufferable enthusiasm.

"Err... Where're you going, babe?" Nino was surprised to see her head home.

"But Nino, I have a blog post to write!" She rolled her eyes. "Come on! You know I love when you play music while I'm writing." Nino stopped.

"Alya, you said we would go to a café after the movie. Can't you take a real break from your blog?" She sighed and turned to face him.

"Well... I had totally forgotten... You don't mind if..." He shrugged and started to walk again.

"As you want. I know how important it is to you, babe."

"You're much more important to me than my blog and all that superheroes stuff!" She pecked him on the nose. "Besides Carapace, of course..." she whispered and he shivered. "Which café do you want to go to?"

They went on talking while drinking hot cocoa in the café's upper room. After the movie and superheroes stuff, they talked about Nino's music and Alya's blog. About their collège homework, too. And about their friends, of course. Especially Marinette and Adrien.

"Those dorks are hopeless." Nino said. Alya sighed.

"No, I'm sure they're not. But honestly, I've never seen people so blind! Err... No, forget what I just said. I know who are as blind as them!" Nino stared at her with wide eyes.

"Err... who?" She leaned towards him and whispered.

"Our beloved superheroes... and partners. Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"Are you kidding me?" She rolled her eyes. "But Alya, you can't be serious!" She frowned her brows.

"Why?"

"Babe, it's obvious! OK, Chat Noir likes Ladybug. But she keeps rejecting him. She can't be in love with him!"

"Nino, you don't know them as much as I do! Trust me, she loves him. Well, OK, I understand your feeling. But, in fact, she's as oblivious towards Chat Noir as Adrien is towards Marinette, trust me. Don't you see my point?" He shrugged.

"Well, I'm not sure about it, not sure at all... But OK, you're not only Rena Rouge, you're also the Ladyblogger, so I thinks that it means that you know them much more than me."

"I'm sure of it, trust me! If I ship Adrinette and Ladynoir, it's because these two couples are really meant to be, you know it." He winced, not totally convinced by his girlfriend's assertions. "Oh! I know what would be great, really great!" She was so enthousiastic that a few people seated in the café turned to stare at them.

"Hey babe, calm down a little, please. Some superheroes stuff shouldn't be heard by civilians, you know..." She rolled her eyes but leaned towards him and whispered.

"It'll be Valentine's Day in a few weeks, Nino. You know what that means?" He winked.

"Yes, I've been thinking of a few things we can do, just you and me." She blushed.

"Oh! Err... Yeah, you're right..." She wiggled on her seat, while looking suddenly at the café's ceiling. Nino raised his eyebrows. He stared at her and eventually sighed.

"Babe... You know that I really know you, right?" She nodded, eyes still fixed on the ceiling. "So I know you weren't thinking about us, earlier. Mind to share with me?" She stared at him, biting her lip.

"You... you don't mind, sure? Err... I was thinking about my two ships, Adrinette and Ladynoir." He nodded. "You don't see the point with Valentine's Day? It would be so great to make ships to sail!" Her eyes were wide with excitement and she was then very enthusiastic. Nino sighed. He hated to be the one who had to calm his girlfriend down, especially about that topic, but he knew he really had to do it. He wiggled in his seat and gulped.

"Err... Alya, you know I love you, right. I really love you. I understand what do you mean, I promise I do. I see your enthusiasm. But... I'm really sorry, babe, but... I'm afraid that..." She furrowed her eyebrows.

"What's up? Is there any problem?"

"Yeah... Alya, you know you can't do that, right?"

"Why not? You know they're in love, Nino! Err, not all together, but Adrien and Marinette are, and Ladybug and Chat Noir also. We must help them! It'll be our Valentine's Day gift for our friends, and for our partners! We can't do better, you know it!" Nino sighted and leaned towards his girlfriend. He took her hands in his and stared at her.

"Alya, Alya, Alya... You really are a good friend, and a good partner, and they love you. But babe... don't you see that you can't decide what they have to do in their stead? You can't play with them." She straightened up and furrowed her eyebrows. He could see she was nearly furious, and he hated that. He gulped and resisted the urge to close his eyes.

"But Ninooooooooo! I don't want to play with them! They're free, they would still end up making a decision, eventually! I won't kidnap them to help them realize their feelings! I just want to help them! Adrinette and Ladynoir could be as happy as us, you know! That's what I want for them!" He sighed and leaned on his seat's back. She was so stubborn!

"You won't let go, babe?" She stared at him with so much hope that he felt his determination melt down. "You can't force them, you know that?"

"I won't, Nino. I promise you I won't. I just want to help them!" He sighed. "Hey! You know what? We should call this: Operation Pink Cupid!" Nino rolled his eyes. He really didn't want to do that... but did he have a choice?


	2. Chapter 2

Unfortunatly, Operation Pink Cupid wasn't as easy as Alya thought it would be. Not only because Nino wasn't as active as her in this operation, but also because Adrien was as stubborn as Ladybug.

The most that Alya got from him was that he really liked Marinette, because she was an awesome girl and a marvelous friend. A friend. He only saw her as a friend. His dearest friend, beside Nino, but only a friend. Not a potential girlfriend.

And Ladybug? Oh, she really liked Chat Noir too. She thought he was the best partner possible and a great friend. She loved to work with him. But... she didn't seem to see him as a potential boyfriend.

Alya was really frustrated. But she decided that it shouldn't discouraged her. Nino tried really hard to let her go but, in fact, she was as stubborn as Ladybug and Adrien, to his misfortune. She was absolutly sure that, in fact, Adrien loved Marinette and Ladybug loved Chat Noir. They would only need time, and a little help from Nino and her.

Nino knew that his girlfriend was stubborn, and he loved her like she was. He was not only frustrated, but also really downhearted. In fact, he feared a real disaster to come. Perhaps Ladybug would never give Alya and him their Miraculous any more. He would miss his little dude Wayzz, and he knew Alya would be totally devastated if she could never be a super heroine again. But she didn't want to believe him when he said that could happen.

The poor boy was therefore stuck with the flawed plans that his girlfriend loved to imagine.

"Well..." sighed Alya before sipping her hot cocoa. "That's not as easy as I thought. It seems that Adrien is in love with another girl, but I don't understand how it's possible, since he obviously love Marinette. You're really sure you don't know?"

"I hope I would know, babe. But he never talked to me about any other girl. Err, besides Kagami, of course, but he had only one date with her, and then he told me he didn't really love her."

"Well, so there's no one besides Marinette, in fact... Or he hides a secret life with a secret love!" She laughed at that idea and Nino quickly joined her. "You know that I thought that Adrien was Chat Noir, beforehand? But when I saw him in the superhero's costume during Clara Nightingale's casting, I realized it couldn't be him. They acted so differently!" She laughed again, but Nino didn't. In fact, he was astonished, astounded, even. He leaned against his chair and lifted up his cap.

"Wow, wow, wow... Adrien as Chat Noir..."

"I know, that's ridiculous!" Alya smiled and changed her voice to match Chloé's. "Utterly ridiculous, as Chloé would say!" She was laughing wholeheartedly, not realising that Nino was in shock.

"I think... Err... I think that's not ridiculous, in fact..." he whispered.

"What?"

"Err... Why did you think he was Chat Noir?"

"Well, they're both young and thin boys, with blond hair, and Chat Noir seems to have green eyes like Adrien."

Nino started rambling about a lot of little facts. Adrien was always missing during akumas' attacks. Nino had always thought that it was because Mr. Agreste required him to hide carefully in those times to not being targeted, but... And he spoke to him about the superhero a lot after this one saved Nino's life. Nino had always thought Adrien admired Chat Noir a lot, but... if it was him, it would make a lot of sense. Alya listened to her boyfriend and was astounded by his outcomes.

"Oh wow... We need to confirm that hypothesis, but if it's true, that's... that's awesome!" Nino frowned his brows.

"Hey, Alya, you can't put that on your blog, OK? The poor boy has yet a lot of fans... And you know that secret identities are important, like Trixx said on Heroes' day!" She shrugged.

"Of course I know it. I'm not going to put him at risk. You know he's my friend too!" Nino sighed and smiled to her.

"Well, how can we check out that without him suspecting anything?"

"We need a plan, and you know I'm good at that!" She had a wide smile and Nino winced. He wasn't sure that it was a good idea to let her plan that...

It turned out it was really hard to confirm their assumption. They couldn't get Adrien to betray his superhero identity. If he really was Chat Noir, he protected his secret pretty well. But Alya and Nino didn't stop at that. They absolutly had to know, for the sake of Operation Pink Cupid.

Carapace got the clue they needed three days later. Chat Noir didn't know that the turtle superhero was Nino. He didn't realize that he was betraying himself by answering him. It was only about a little thing, a little detail, but... Carapace asked him exactly for that reason.

At first, Nino was relieved by his discovery. Alya had been right! But then, he winced. How would his girlfriend react to that? And, more importantly... For the sake of his best friend, how would he make her stop Operation Pink Cupid?


	3. Chapter 3

Nino thought it would be difficult to convince Alya to stop Operation Pink Cupid. He didn't know how wrong he was... It was worse. It was infinitely worse than anything he could have imagined. She absolutely wanted to carry on. She totally, entirely, completely, absolutely decided she had to maintain Operation Pink Cupid. At all cost.

"Alya, you're the most stubborn person I ever saw! More stubborn than Adrien himself! More stubborn than Ladybug herself! No, actually, you are even more stubborn than Adrien AND Ladybug united! We must stop Operation Pink Cupid! You know we can't keep going!" He crossed his arms and frowned. All Alya did, hearing her boyfriend's ire, was rolling her eyes, folding her arms, huffing and turning her back on him.

"We can't give up now, Nino..." she whispered after a while. "Perhaps does he love Ladybug, I give you that... but she obviously turns him down more and more, you can't deny it! You saw the way she behaved towards him during the last akuma attacks. She always says she likes him as a partner and friend. And..." Alya turned around to look at him directly to make her point. "And, moreover, I have that feeling that she loves another boy..." Nino was astounded.

"What? But... but you said she really loved him, loved Chat Noir! That's what brought me in all that shenanigan! And since he's really in love with Ladybug, you can't ship Adrien with Marinette anymore!"

"Nino!" howled Alya, in pure schock. "You can't say that! You can't let him turn into a harasser just for the sake of him! Plus, I'm practically sure that he loves Marinette more than Ladybug!"

"You say that only because she's your best friend!" He shouted, banging his fist on the table in front of him. Nino leaned forward, his eyes lit with anger. "But Adrien. is. MY. best. friend!" he stammered. "I have to help and protect him! You can NOT play with his heart!"

"Hey! Nino! I told you I don't want to play with them. I'm not playing with their feelings nor their hearts. I just want them to be happy! And you know Adrien would be happy with Marinette!"

"Perhaps he would, but he loves Ladybug, and you can't change nor deny that. So I won't help you anymore! Don't play with my bro!" He pushed his chair back to get up and left Alya's place quickly, slamming the door behind him. Alya opened her mouth, astonished, before chasing after him. But he was running fast, and she quickly lost sight of him.

The following days were excruciating for Alya. Nino behaved as smoothly as usual when they were in school, but would gently hush her up if she tried to speak about Marinette or Adrien, and wouldn't even talk to her when they were out of school. Eventually, Alya understood he was giving her time to think about her Operation Pink Cupid before talking about it again.

Three days after their argument, she went to his place and gave him a vinyl record she knew he would enjoy.

"That wasn't necessary, you know," he said jokingly, holding the disc in front of him. Alya shrugged.

"You're my boyfriend. I like spoiling you with little gifts."

They went to Nino's room, to play the disc.

"So, what, now ?" she said sheepishly. He gave her a fond smile. She really was stubborn, but she really was a kind person, too, and he loved her so much!

"In fact", Nino started thoughtfully, "I thought a lot about it, and there's one way to keep your Operation Pink Cupid on." Alya lightened up.

"Really ? How?"

"Well, don't get me wrong. I still want Adrien to reach Ladybug's heart, because he loves her, right ? But." He paused to look at her. She was caught between anger that he would deny her ships to sail, and definitely expecting him to brighten her day. Dang! He really loved that girl. "I think there's a way, OK? But only one. I thought it carefully and really didn't see a reason to think it wouldn't be. That is..." She was all too eager, bouncing impatiently on her chair.

"What, Nino? Tell me, please!"

"Well... If Marinette is Ladybug..."

"What?" she interrupted in laughter.

"Hey, if she's Ladybug, both your ships will sail, and exactly at the same time!" Nino had expected Alya to react in many ways, but definitely not this one. She was laughing more and more. He sighed.

"Oh Nino, don't you realize? It's impossible! Of course, I would know it, if Marinette was Ladybug! Don't you remember that I'm both her best friend and the ladyblogger? And I'm Rena Rouge, too." Nino shrugged.

"I didn't think that Adrien was Chat Noir before we talked about it, you and me." She inhaled and pinched her lips.

"It can't be possible, Nino! Be realistic, please! I would know it, since the time! I must have known! Marinette can't be Ladybug! I'm absolutely positive on it!" Nino rubbed his chin. Alya was missing his point.

"Did you tell her you're Rena Rouge?" His girlfriend seemed aghast.

"What? Of course not! I can't, and you know it! I didn't even tell you, nor anyone else!"

"And I never told Adrien nor you that I'm Carapace. So... If Marinette is Ladybug..." She began to protest. "Let me talk, Alya, please. If, OK? It's an assumption. IF she's a super heroine... she wouldn't tell you, would she?"

"Err... I'd like to think she'd tell me, but... now that I'm Rena Rouge... I'm not really sure anymore. But hey, it's Marinette that we talk about! She can't lie, how should she keep a secret like that?" Nino smirked.

"Babe... Remind me, since when do you know her?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Since the first day I spent in collège Françoise Dupond, of course. Why? I know you know it."

"Well, I've known Marinette since we were six years old. And actually, she's really good at keeping secrets. She hates lying, but she thinks that trust, and respect for what others have told her, are more important. Trust me. She can lie when necessary." Alya stared in disbelief.

"Oh! But... but... I would have recognize her, since the time!" Nino had a wide smirk.

"I'm Carapace, but I never recognized Adrien, nor you. Nor did he ever recognize me, or you, as far as I can tell."

"Err..." she stopped and put a hand on her forehead, thinking. "OK... I'm not sure, now. I don't know. You're making me doubt." Nino launched a fist in the air, and Alya rolled her eyes before going on. "Of course, I suspected her to be Ladybug, at first, because they've got the same hairstyle. Who wouldn't? But... Ladybug is confident, and Marinette isn't really."

"She's a lot more now than she used to be in the last few years. She was actually much more confident before we went to collège. But since then, Chloé is bullying her, and she had turned much more shy. Before you came and helped her regaining it. And you saw how she improved since that day." Alya bit her lip.

"Are... are you sure?" Nino nodded.

"Absolutely. And, if I'm right, she stood up to Chloé only after Stoneheart was defeated. So... I daresay that her being Ladybug does explain a lot of things!" She rubbed her chin.

"Hum... Perhaps... And then?" He smirked and leaned towards her.

Nino told his girlfriend all that he knew about Marinette and Ladybug. He even presented so many arguments to support his hypothesis that she could no longer deny the probability of it. But as for Adrien Chat Noir Agreste, they needed to prove it...

That would be Alya's role to collect the evidences. And she wasn't sure at all that she could get any while talking with her best friend... After all, on the contrary of Chat Noir, Ladybug knew perfectly well that Alya was Rena Rouge. She wouldn't fall for the same trick Nino had set for Adrien.


	4. Chapter 4

Alya thought she knew Marinette perfectly well. After talking with Nino, she still thought so. Maybe did she slightly doubt, though. She knew she couldn't openly ask her friend for the truth on that particular topic, but was sure that she eventually would discover the truth. Marinette couldn't be better at hiding a secret than Alya at discovering it, could she?

She began softly, asking Marinette not-so-innocent questions at different moments. Without any success. She also tried with Ladybug, as the Ladyblogger and one time as Rena Rouge. Marinette nor Ladybug ever fell for any of her tricks, and the super heroine even grew slightly suspicious.

Eventually, the only thing Alya knew for sure was that either Marinette wasn't Ladybug, either she knew how to protect her secret identity. And, well... As tempting as the first hypothesis could be... It wasn't entirely realistic. Apart from Nino's clues, Alya now knew for sure that Marinette was hiding a secret. Which one? A little or a big one? She wasn't sure. But she had to carry on and discover the truth. Especially since time was running out, Valentine's Day arriving far too fast for her sake.

Alya complained to Nino about how she could never get her best friend to betray her secret identity. He didn't understand why his girlfriend wouldn't want to settle for what she had already discovered. But the journalist-to-be reminded him she needed proofs, real proofs. Especially on a topic as touchy as this one. What if they were wrong?

None of Alya's attempts was successful, adding to her dismay. But eventually, she was highly rewarded. Not the way she thought, though.

During an especially rough akuma attack, Carapace got sent far away by Hawkmoth's latest victim. When he finally came back, the battle was over, Chat Noir had left and Rena Rouge had already given her Miraculous back to Ladybug.

Therefore, when he gave the turtle Miraculous back, Nino was alone with the super heroine, whose earrings were loudly bipping. Relieved that Alya wasn't around any more, and stressed by her own Miraculous, Ladybug didn't pay enough attention when she answered Nino. She didn't even notice he was way too cool to be innocent.

When he met his girlfriend after that, he had a really wide smile. He thought about teasing her. But he was way too excited for such a thing.

"Hey Alya, guess what? I was right! Your ships aren't two, there's only one!" She grinned widely.

"Yes! Oh my gosh! I knew it! We must sail it, Nino! They'll be so happy together! You can't say no, now!" He shrugged. He knew it. How could he stop his girlfriend, stop her now? Besides, he didn't really want to stop her. He wanted their friends to discover that they loved each other, nearly as much as Alya did. And he wanted to help if he could.

But how could they actually help sailing the Adrinette-Ladynoir ship? A reveal between the two lovebirds would be necessary, or they'd keep on being stuck in their love square like, forever. But it would be terribly difficult for Alya and Nino to get Marinette and Adrien to discover the truth without them knowing where it came from. None of them wanted to suffer the wrath of Ladybug, if not Chat Noir's! Or even worse : the wrath of their best friends!

There were two days left before Valentine's day. Only two little days. Coming up with a good plan in so little time would be really hard... As usual, Alya was highly confident, when Nino doubted more and more. She was definitely sure that Operation Pink Cupid would succeed. How and when were just mere details, to her.

How could they help their best friends and partners figure each other's identity? The only point on which they agreed was that Marinette and Adrien should never know Alya and Nino were behind it. It made their mission harder, but far more secure.

Alya suggested creating a fake akuma with Rena Rouge's illusion power. But Nino pointed that she had her Miraculous only when Ladybug gave it to her.

Nino suggested helping Adrien realizing his feelings towards Marinette, and helping Ladybug realizing her feelings towards Chat Noir. Alya laughed. That was exactly what they had tried to do since day one of Operation Pink Cupid... without any success, most obviously...

Alya suggested making them kiss under the mistletoe. Nino pointed out that it was no longer seasonal at all. And honestly, he didn't think a kiss would do anything to change things between the two lovebirds. They were far too stubborn. They were definitely and desperately blind to half their feelings.

Alya also suggested she met Marinette somewhere, such as the bowling alley, while Nino would ask Adrien to meet him at the same place. Finally, the two of them would warn their friends that they would be late. Forcing Marinette and Adrien to spend time together. A pleasant moment for both of them, who would have had fun together while waiting for Alya and Nino to come. But Nino pointed out it wouldn't help Operation Pink Cupid any more than his own idea of making them figure out their feelings. Besides, Marinette had already been alone with Adrien in the past, without any change whatsoever.

Alya then imagined Ladybug saving Adrien. Since they were so much in love, they would definitely take the chance to kiss each other. Nino pointed out that it was almost impossible for Alya and him to cause such a situation, and that, in any case, Ladybug and Adrien would definitely not dare kissing anyway. Ladybug had already saved Adrien now and then, without any incidence on their relationship.

As hard as it would be to get their friends to aknowledge their true identities, Nino knew they wouldn't change their minds without discovering the truth.

Alya suggested leaving clues lying around, so Marinette and Adrien would solve the puzzle. Nino objected how dangerous it would be if anyone but their friends found some and guessed who the superheroes were. Way too risky.

"So. In a nutshell." started Alya after a few more ideas that led nowhere. "How do you bring together your two obtuse best friends, who love each other but stupidly don't realize it, without them noticing that you are in control, and without any unfortunate consequences? Did I forget anything?" Nino sighed in disappointment. Alya had summed it up perfectly. They were doomed.

Valentine's day finally arrived. And a new akuma, along with it. A very difficult, themed akuma. Ladybug gave her friends Trixx and Wayzz, before leaving in a hurry. She didn't pay attention to the glance Alya and Nino exchanged.

In his lair, Hawmoth was exulting. He was finally about to achieve his dream...

Well, until Rena Rouge lured his champion, Carapace hit him with his shield, Chat Noir cataclysmed his weapon and Ladybug caught the akuma.

While he was howling in rage, far from the super heroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir pounded it with their partners and started leaving.

But they faced another problem. Their Miraculous were bipping so much that they needed to go and hide, but there weren't much places they could reach in time.

"Here!" Rena Rouge shouted, pointing at a door.

"I'll come and collect your Miraculous later, you two!" Ladybug told her and Carapace. She then followed Chat Noir through the door. Alas, it was a little room with no place to hide. They exchanged a worried glance. Chat Noir immediately reached for the door but, as he tried to reopen it, they heard a click, indicating the door was now locked.

He shook the doorknob several times, but it didn't work any better. Ladybug shrieked when her earrings beeped another time. Chat Noir turned back to face her.

"I'm... I'm sorry, but it seems that I can't go out... And I used my Cataclysm, sooner..." She gulped loudly, wide-eyed.


	5. Chapter 5

Ladybug and Chat Noir were locked in a small room, with nowhere to hide from each other. Their Miraculous were beeping more and more. It was a question of minutes before they transformed back.  
  
"Quick, put your back to mine!" she yelled. "We must keep our identities secret!"  
  
Chat Noir nodded and did as he was told. It wouldn't be the first time they'd have to conceal their civilian identities from each other. At least, he wouldn't have to close his eyes and fight the urge to open them. Thinking of it, he might have to fight the urge to turn around. Even though he knew he couldn't do that to his Lady, even though he definitely didn't want to do that to his Lady, it was still difficult. He tried to find something to say that would help him concentrate, once they were detransformed.  
  
"Have you got something to feed your kwami?" he asked. Ladybug gasped.   
"Oh no! Tikki ate the last cookie earlier! There's nothing left..."  
"I've got cheese for Plagg. I hope he will be willing to share with her." He didn't see Ladybug nodding, but somehow, he felt she agreed. His gaze fell upon something he hadn't notice earlier. "Hey, Ladybug, did you see that?"   
  
She frowned but didn't turn towards him. "I didn't notice anything, in the rush to find a solution. If it's in front of you, I won't try to see it." Chat Noir chuckled.   
  
"I think you have time to throw a glance at it before I detransform, you know. But anyway. It looks like someone left us a message."  
  
Ladybug startled and screamed. "What? A message? But... How?..."  
Chat Noir walked towards the door and looked at the envelope that was pinned there.   
  
"There are two little drawings on the envelope. A Ladybug and a black paw print. Guess it's for the two of us..." Ladybug's earrings beeped again. Chat Noir grabbed the envelope and hurried back to his place. Then he opened it, his back towards Ladybug. And frowned. "M’lady... It... It reads : 'You two have a lot to talk about. On both sides of your masks.'"  
  
Ladybug gasped.   
  
"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? Who wrote that?" she said, astounded.  
Chat Noir turned the letter over.   
  
"I don't know. It's printed and there's no clue..." Ladybug was thinking fast.   
  
"Well, perhaps it's..." Her earrings emitted their last beeping and she turned back into Marinette with a gasp. Chat Noir held his breath and transformed back into Adrien quickly after that.  
  
"Again?" complained Plagg. He seemed really sickened. "Oh, hello, Ladybug! How did you..." Tikki, who was as exhausted as Plagg, found enough strength to fly towards him.   
  
"Shhh, Plagg!" Marinette and Adrien heard their two kwamis fly away and didn't utter a word during a few minutes. The room was quiet. Too quiet. Were they in danger? What was happening, exactly? Who was behind all that ? Their hearts were thumping loudly.   
  
Adrien thought he could reach Ladybug's hand, but reckoned she might think he wasn't offering mere comfort with this gesture. He simply brushed the back of her hand, murmuring "I'm here, M’lady. Okay ?"  
  
He felt her hand touching his. "Thanks, Kitty." Adrien was overwhelmed to feel Ladybug's skin, the skin of the girl he loved. Her hand was sweet, even if her fingertips were a bit callous. He wondered what she had done to get her fingers like that but, before he could ask her, she cleared her throat.  
"Chat Noir... That message... Could you read it once more, please?" He nodded and, reluctantly, let go of her hand.   
  
"So... It reads: 'You two have a lot to talk about. On both sides of your masks.'" She sighed. How did they end up here? They were both clueless about this message. "Ladybug? Who do you think could have written this?"  
  
"I... I don't know. Well, we can only guess, I imagined?" He agreed.   
"But... Have you got any idea?" Marinette rubbed her chin and sighed.  
"It sounds like it's from someone who knows us... and probably knows our secret identities... But... I thought Master Fu was the only one knowing both sides of us and... and I can't picture him committing that odd mess!"   
  
Adrien nodded before remembering she couldn't see him. "Yeah, me neither. Err... do you think... err..." She slightly moved her head and her ponytails brushed his shoulder.   
  
"Yes?" He gulped.   
  
"I hope I'm wrong, but... do you think it would be possible that... that Hawkmoth had discovered... had discovered who we really are?" She startled and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Oh no!" she said, alarmed. "I really hope he didn't, Chat Noir, that would be such a disaster!" She stomped her foot and let out an angry outcry. She forced herself to slowly breathe in and out, and thought about it more thoroughly. "That would mean he would have discovered both of us in the same time." she started. "Otherwise he would have kidnapped the first he knew of, before using you or me against the other." She sighed. "Do you really think he could have guessed, Kitty? Who we are, in the same time? When? How?" Her voice was unsure and it wrecked his heart. He used to know her so confident, not vulnerable in the slightest. He wanted to protect her more than ever.   
  
But what could he do? Especially out of Chat Noir's costume. He gently squeezed her hand to show her his support. He wanted to do more, he wanted to turn towards her to comfort her, but without their masks, he couldn't. He sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. That... that was a silly idea." She squeezed his hand.  
  
"No, that's not a silly idea, and you know it. In fact, if that's true, we're in real danger. And we'd better get ready for it! Hawkmoth is so dangerous..." She sighed.  
  
"Remember, M’lady? It's you and me against the whole word." His voice was then a lot more confident. "We've already been through a lot of trouble in the past. And we always overcame whatever we had to face. Besides, we still have our Miraculous and our kwamis. If we feed them, we can escape this room with a Cataclysm of mine and fight our foe."  
  
"Chat Noir?"   
"Yeah?"  
"We have to be very careful. We don't know what's going on here. I think we'd better keep our powers as long as possible, just in case." He nodded, before remembering he had to voice his agreement.  
"Okay, but... What are we gonna do? How are we gonna get out of here?"   
She shrugged.  
"I don't know. Perhaps there are clues on the message? Can you give it to me?"  
"Sure."   
  
He handed her the letter and she opened it. She inspected the envelope and the paper, not seeing anything at first.  
  
"You two have a lot to talk about. On both sides of your masks." She sighed. "Well... Is that a riddle?" He opened wide eyes.  
"A riddle? You think there's a hidden meaning behind those words?" She shrugged.   
"I'm not sure of anything. But... I try to figure out a solution." He squeezed her hand.   
"I trust you. You've always been good at making plans." She smirked.   
"Thanks for your trust! I'm not sure I will succeed, this time, however."   
  
He really wanted to turn towards her and hold her shoulders. He wanted to tell her she could do it, that there was no reason she would fail. He wanted to show her how much he trusted her and how much she deserved that trust.   
It was so frustrating to not be able to simply comfort her!  
  
"I really trust you, and I'm here with you, as your partner. We're a team, we're Ladybug and Chat Noir, this room isn't too closed for us!"   
  
She laughed. "Thanks, Kitty, I really needed that. You're my best and favorite partner. You're right, we can do it. Whoever is behind that stuff..." She turned the letter over and over in search of anything that could give them a lead. Then she opened the envelope and she loudly gasped. "Oh my gosh! Did you see what's printed in the envelope?"   
"Printed IN the envelope? What the heck? What is it, M’lady?"


	6. Chapter 6

Marinette held the envelope higher to better see through it, her back still towards Adrien's.  
  
"Well, Kitty..." she murmured, "the more I look at it, the more it looks a joke, rather than a riddle..."   
  
He frowned. "A... a joke? What kind of joke, M'lady?" She shrugged and sighed. Adrien felt his heart sinking. He didn't like hearing her sigh this way.   
  
"The message printed in the envelope reads: 'Remember what's the day today.' And that's signed 'Pink Cupid'..." Adrien rubbed his chin, as clueless as Marinette.  
  
"Err... After Dark Cupid last year, Pink Cupid now? And after that, will we have Rainbow Cupid? Or a catwalk of colored Cupids?" Marinette giggled and Adrien smiled, proud of himself.   
  
"I hope this one isn't Hawkmoth's puppet, at least!" She turned the enveloppe in her fingers, looking through it once more. "You know... I start thinking that's not from him."   
  
Adrien frowned and pondered her words. "Yeah, it's also my intuition, but I can't explain why."  
  
"That's so not him, that kind of stuff!" She started counting on her fingers. "No super villain, no screams, no danger... Plus, we just defeated an akuma. And, last but not least, there has been no attack on us since the door closed."  
  
"You're right. As always." He wished he had kept her hand in his. "Well... Shall we feed our kwamis? Better be ready to transform back, wouldn't we?"  
  
"Err... Yes, better feed them. But it also seems that we have to talk... Do you think... Do you think this Pink Cupid wants to force us to reveal our identities to each other?" He swallowed. What could he answer to that question? He dreamed he really knew his partner, he wanted to know both sides of her, to know the girl beneath the red spotted mask.  
  
"I... I don't know, M'lady. Why would they?"  
  
"Err... Honestly, I don't know either. I know that you'd like to know who I am, and..." He interrupted her, his voice raw and low.  
  
"Hey, I would never force you like that! You know it, don't you? I know you don't want us to share our identities before we defeat Hawmoth, and I respect that. Even if it's hard..." He finished in a whisper. She smiled and rubbed his hand, electrifying him without knowing.  
  
"Yes, Kitty, I know it. I know I can trust you. And you know I really do. I... I want us to be safe. Us, our relatives, our friends... And Hawkmoth is a mighty villain. There's no room for complacency..." He squeezed her hand. "But... now..." She sighed. "Now, our identities are compromised. With all this mess, we may end up having to reveal to each other." Adrien tightened his grip on her hand.  
  
"Don't do that if you don't want to, M'lady. I refuse to force you. It has to be our choice. Not Pink Cupid's, whoever they would be." She swallowed.  
  
"Chat Noir, you really are the best partner I could have had. I'm really glad to share all this superheroes' stuff with you." She was whispering but he heard each word, his heart thumbing louder. "You... you really are great. I'm lucky to have you by my side." Adrien couldn't answer. A black tornado interrupted him in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, feed us. That's the best you can do now. You could figure out your own stuff later."  
  
"Plagg!" Tikki screamed, really angry.  
  
"I've been waiting way too long for my cheese!" He pouted. "You know these two lovebirds have forgotten us!"   
  
Adrien gasped and blushed, and thought he would kill his kwami as soon as they'd be home. Marinette rolled her eyes at the name of lovebirds, but blushed as much. Of course, they were unaware of their similar reactions, unlike their kwamis.   
  
Plagg smiled, before landing on Adrien's shoulder. "You've got some cheese left, kid, I know it. Where is it?" Adrien sighed heavily. He took a piece of camembert in his shirt and handed it to the kwamis. Plagg grabbed it with a wide smile but then, Tikki humed and he eyed her with kitty eyes. Adrien's kwami sighed and splited it in two to share his cheese with her. She thanked him.  
  
"Yuck! I'd forgotten how awful your taste is!" Adrien had didn't seen her before. He thought she was cute, but had didn't think that a kwami could wince so much. "M... Ladybug, I'll need a lot of sweets to go ahead, when we'll be at home!" Marinette chuckled.  
  
"Sure! You'll have as much as you want, Tikki!" Adrien had never heard her speaking so sweetly, and he melted. He knew she was kind. He wanted so bad, he needed so bad to be the one she cared about, to be loved by her. Wincing a lot, the little red kwami ate the cheese longer than Plagg, who was staring at her with a jaded look on his face.  
  
"Eww, my poor belly..." Tikki moaned. "Owww... I need a rest, if you don't plan to transform right now..." Marinette nodded and the red kwami flied away, Plagg behind her. The super heroine sighed.  
  
"I can transform now, if you want, M'lady." said Adrien right away. "I'll be ready to whatever is awaiting us, and to cataclysm the door when you want to." Marinette squeezed his hand.  
  
"There's no need to hurry. I told you it's better not to use our powers now. We need to know what's up before anything else." He frowned.  
  
"But if I transform now, I'll be able to protect you while your kwami rests!"  
  
"Ow, Kitty... I value your care for me, but you know I can protect myself, don't you?" He shrugged.  
  
"Of course I do. But we're a team and, since your kwami needs a catnap, I have your back." Marinette burst out laughing.  
  
"You litterally have my back right now, just as I've yours!" His heart raced and he giggled. "Well, better talk before, right? I'd like to understand what that message means... 'You two have a lot to talk about. On both sides of your masks.' Why on both sides of our masks?" Adrien shrugged.  
  
"Err... Don't know, M'lady. And how should we talk on both sides of our masks without knowing who we are beneath?" Marinette moved and opened her mouth, but he didn't let her answer. "I know, I know !" he interrupted. "You don't want us to reveal ourselves, and I respect that, whatever may come!"   
  
Plagg flied quickly towards the two humans. "In fact, it's up to you, kids. You've got the right to know who you are. You always had." A very angry Tikki flied towards Plagg and shouted.  
  
"Remember, Plagg, we mustn't interfere! It's their relationship, not ours! You can't..."  
  
"Stop your rantig, Sugar Cube!" He was the angry one, now. "And follow your rules, now! Let them, they have a lot to talk about!" Marinette's eyes narrowed as she grow suspicious.  
  
"Plagg? Did you write this message?" The black kwami flew towards Marinette, looking concerned.  
  
"No, Ladybug. I would never do that kind of thing. Despite whatever Tikki might say, I also have rules regarding our holders, you know." he explained. "But it doesn't mean I disagree with whoever wrote it." Adrien closed his eyes hearing his kwami and breathed out slowly. He would definitely kill him when they got home. Marinette stared at the little black kwami, clearly unsure. Seeing both reactions, Plagg shrugged. "Never mind. You won't be able to talk about the most important, anyway. As usual." He snorted and flied back, Tikki just behind him. The two superheroes didn't say anything for a while.  
  
"My... my Lady?... Ladybug. I don't want to force you to reveal yourself... I don't want to put you through this if you don't want to." She squeezed his hand.  
  
"I know, Kitty. I trust you more than anyone else. It's... it's OK. Maybe..." Marinette sighed, struggling to find her words. "Maybe it was a mistake, after all. Perhaps we shouldn't have kept our identities secret to each other?"


	7. Chapter 7

Adrien was astounded. He couldn't believe she had said what he had just heard. "Err... What do you mean, M'lady?"

Marinette sighed. She was still thinking all this through and wasn't sure her conclusions were actually the best she could come up with. "Maybe... maybe we would have been more efficient if we had worked together with and without our masks? I... I mean... maybe that's what this message means?" Her voice was a bit uncertain. "What do you think?"

Adrien rubbed her hand with his thumb. "Maybe... But still. We don't have to reveal ourselves to each other if you don't want to." He whispered. "I want you to be ready for it. I want you to be sure that's what you really want, M'lady."

Marinette smiled, her heart warm at his words. "Well... I'm not sure I could stand to have you in my house on a daily basis..." She said in a firm voice and, although he could hear she was kidding, he gasped, in shock.

"Come on, Ladybug!" he whined. "You know I'm not like that! I would never harass you this way!"

She giggled. "Yeah, I know, Kitty. But then, you still don't know who I am. Maybe that's a promise you couldn't keep... Who knows?"

He frowned, trying to find out if she was still kidding or if she was dead serious. "Why? Err... Do I know you?"

She chuckled. She really enjoyed teasing him. "You tell me, Chat Noir. You saved me from a few akumas. Civil me, I mean."

He laughed. "Oh wow, what a clue, Bugaboo! I can't see who you are underneath your mask with just that..." he reminded her. "But since you started confessing that kind of things, you should know you saved my civilian self from a few akumas too."

She giggled again. "Okay, I can't guess who you are with such a clue either. I saved a lot of civils, and more than once for some of them. You could be any Parisian..." He chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, nearly any Parisian... Well, I'm fifteen and I go to collège in troisième grade." He waited for her to answer. He didn't know if he wanted her to guess right away or not who he was.

"Well. Just in case you hadn't noticed, we often fight akumas in that collège, you know? The Françoise Dupont one. So, we often save teenagers, and regularly it's an entire class we have to protect..."

"Yeah, sure... but... What about you? How old are you and in wich grade are you?" Adrien wasn't sure Ladybug would answer to such personal question but, after a little silence, she did.

"I'm only fourteen, but I'm in the same grade as you."

"You skipped a grade?"

"Yeah, when I was younger."

He smiled widely. "I'm not surprised, you're really smart! Err... My dad was akumatized."

She sighed and let out a little laugh. "Oh, what a clue, Kitty, like you said! Many adults have been Hawkmoth's victims... Besides, mine was, too."

He smirked. "I knew we had a lot in common."

She chuckled. "Sure, if that idea pleases you! Hmm... Well, that game is funny, but before we go too far, shall we have a real talk?"

He lost his smile. For a wild minute, he had thought Ladybug was really trying to find out who he was. And giving him clues so he could find who she was, too. "As you want, M'lady."

Marinette didn't miss the disappointment in his voice. She spoke as softly as she could. "Kitty, if we reveal our identities to each other, there will be some consequences. It's inevitable."

Adrien frowned. "Consequences? What kind of consequences are you talking about?"

"We're partners and friends, but we only see each other when we wear our masks." He hummed in approval. He was perfectly aware of that fact. "If we know both sides of each other, that could change. I mean, if we start hanging out as civilians, we will get to know each other's friends and families. That could be dangerous. If Hawkmoth guesses who we are because we are closer as civilians, that would be a disaster. Moreover, there won't be any turning back..."

Adrien took a while to think that through. "Well... We'll just have to be careful when meeting each other's friends. And, you know... I'm sure my friends will love you. And I think you'll love them too. Plus, I can see some perks in knowing each other's true identity." He squeezed her hand. "When there'll be an akuma attack, we could text each other. And we could text about Hawkmoth too, that would be easier to work about puting him down."

She smiled hearing him. He really was the perfect partner. "You're right, Kitty, and I'm really relieved to hear that. I... I thought you..." He hummed to encourage her to talk. "I thought you might seize the opportunity to try and flirt most of the time..."

The teenager first felt upset. But then, he remembered Ladybug trusted him with her life on a daily basis and he thought she was entitled to think that. He couldn't deny he was often flirting when he was Chat Noir. Maybe a little too much. He might have crossed her boundaries once or twice. "Oh, err, well... Sorry I gave you that feeling. That won't happen. First, because I promise. Second, because... Well. You know... I'm not that confident without my mask."

She laughed wholeheartedly. "Really? Wow, Chat Noir, you'll always surprise me! Don't tell me you can be shy in front of me!" He coughed and she squeezed his hand, suddenly worried about him. "Kitty? Are you okay? Are there feathers here?" Her voice was full of concern and he melted. He rubbed his neck.

"Err, well. You probably won't believe me, but... Out of the mask, I'm anything but cool, you know... You're so awesome, Ladybug..." He sighed. " I can't hold a candle to you."

She smiled fondly. "Well, I think we'll have a lot to talk about, to really know each other. But I'm not as awesome as you think, you know. I'm just a normal girl with a normal life. All that awesomeness you see is from my Miraculous."

He snickered. "Hey, Bugaboo, don't joke me! I'm no longer a newborn kitten. Apart from you and me, I know other Miraculous wielders. The Bee Miraculous didn't make Chloé awesome."

Marinette giggled. "Well... She improved." He snickered. "A bit."

"Exactly, Bugaboo! A bit! If you improved, I'm sure it was only a bit. I know your civilian self is as awesome as your superhero self."

She swallowed and squeezed his hand. "You really are a great friend, Chat Noir. I'm sure my friends will love you. They're not as exuberant as you, but I think you'll like them too." He rubbed his neck.

"Well, in fact... I'm not as exuberant and confident without my mask, you know..."

"Oh, really?" He hummed. "Why?" He shrugged.

"When I received my Miraculous, I thought it was how a superhero should behave." She frowned. "Besides, it was so cool to be free like that!" He couldn't see her frowning. "Well, that was my thoughts at first. I changed a bit my mind. But changing behaviour would be really weird, don't you think?" She rubbed his hand.

"You don't need to act like what-a-superhero-should-be to be one, Kitty. I couldn't be Ladybug without you. I don't need Rena Rouge, Carapace or Queen Bee most of time. But I really need you. The worst akumas are those when you aren't coming quickly. The worst of all was when you lost your Miraculous, Queen Style..."

He swallowed. "In fact, M'lady... I didn't lose it."

She startled. "But Plagg told me..."

He interrupted her. "He wanted to protect my secret identity..." He whispered. "I didn't lose my Miraculous, I just couldn't use it... I was hit by Style Queen before I could hide and transform..."

She gasped loudly. "Oh my gosh! But why didn't he tell me that?"

"Err... I don't really know. I was the first hit, he might have left before seeing the others?"

Marinette suddenly felt dizzly. Without thinking, she dropped his hand. "A-Adrien?" She gasped.

"Err... Yes, that's my name. You... you were at my father's fashion show?"

Marinette was speechless.  
Adrien, the boy she loved. Chat Noir, the one she cared for and trusted with her life. They weren't two different boys, but one and the same.   
Her beloved classmate was her reckless partner. Her Kitty had been at her side all along, with and without the suit.  
Thinking about it... Adrien could also be punny and reckless. And, as impulsive as he could be, Chat Noir was a chill, nice polite guy.   
She was totally bewildered.

"How... how did I not realize sooner..." she whispered, in shock. "I see you nearly every day, and... Gosh, it makes so much sense! I understand what you said sooner, you're really not a flirt without your mask!" She smiled.

His eyes widened. "You... you mean that... You know me personally?" he stuttered.

"Yes, I do." She sighed, smiling. "Chat Noir... I won't introduce you to my friends..."

He gasped. "What? Why? You don't trust me anymore?"

She turned around. Adrien was standing there. Her Adrien. So respectful that he was still turning his back on her. She saw he was distressed and her heart broke. She had to reassure him quickly. She put her hands on his shoulders. "Kitty, I trust you with my life! Knowing who you are can't change that. I... I trust both sides of you. It's just that... I don't actually need to introduce you to Alya and Nino..." Adrien's eyes widened as he understood what this clue exactly meant. "Nor Alix, Mylène, Rose and Juleka... Nor the boys, nor..."

"Ma... Marinette?" His voice was out of control.

"Yes, Kitty?" She whispered, afraid her voice might break under the emotion.


	8. Chapter 8

Adrien was dumbstruck. His face suddenly burnt as he turned red.  
Marinette... It was Marinette. Oh, wow. Marinette. Was. Ladybug. His Lady. His Lady was Marinette. All along.  
He felt speechless, amazed, stunned.  
Marinette. The amazing Marinette. The one and unique Marinette. His friend.  
And she was Ladybug. The super heroine. His partner. His Lady.

"My Lady... I... Wow..." She melted. Meanwhile, Adrien was struggling with his words. "I knew you were amazing. I've always known it. But... Wow! I didn't know you were actually twice as amazing!" She blushed and gulped, deeply touched by his words. "Err... Can I turn around, now? Since... since we now know each other's ident... each other's name...?"

"Oh, err... yes, you're right..." She suddenly felt afraid of his reaction. But he was right. They couldn't stay like that forever. Marinette took a deep breath. "Okay, c... come on..." He smiled fondly to her stuttering, before turning towards her. He put her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles, before making eye contact with her. Then, he blushed furiously. And rubbed his neck.

She was blushing as much as he did. "Well, Kitty... guess the cat's out of the bag, now." She smirked when he blushed even more to her words.

"You're so awesome!" he blurted out.

She giggled. "My, my, I thought that I would have been so bashful, if I eventually found out that Chat Noir was Adrien..."

He gasped and blushed even more. "Is it... Is it really that easy to guess me?" he asked, worried.

She paused to think it through. "No, it's not. Even though we all noticed you look like Chat Noir... since you really have two different behaviors with and without the mask, we all quickly gave up the idea. Even Alya, and you know how she becomes when she thinks she has a scoop about any of us... Besides, since your mask colors your sclera, it could also color your iris. So..."

He rubbed his neck. "Yeah... I didn't want to be recognized, because of my fame... So I'm glad Plagg gave you guys reasons to doubt... Well... To be honest, I wish you had guessed sooner. I would have loved it. Knowing who you are since day one. We could have hanged out and discovered everything about our powers together, and all that stuff."

She sighed. "Kitty..."

He interrupted her. "I know. You really want me not to hang out too much with you, that's it?"

"No!" She shouted. "Errm... We need to... to improve our relationship, err, our partnership. We're a team, aren't we?"

He swallowed, clearly disappointed. "Of course we are, M'lady. You and me against the whole world."

"I'm sorry I can't change the past." She sighed. "But yes, we should hang out more now. You're not only my partner, you're my friend on both sides of our masks."

He squeezed her hand. Despite any logic, her hand was still in his and, to his awe, she seemed okay with it. But he knew he had to let go of his hopes once and for all. He couldn't hurt her. He turned perfectly serious, before replying. "I know, Marinette. And I know there will be no more flirting now."

She frowned, a hint of pain on her face. "What... What makes you say so?" she stuttered.

"Well... Luka, of course..." he said, looking away from her, scared he might let a tear out.

She sounded absolutly confused as she asked, "Luka? What's the matter with him?"

"Well... He is the boy you like..."

Her eyes widened and she blurted a laugh. "Luka? Really? Oh... Adrien, no, he's not! Not at all! He's just a friend!"

It was his turn to frown. "But... but you went on a date with him to the ice rink..."

Marinette lost her smile. "If I remember well, we were there because you asked me some advice to help you on a date with Kagami." Her voice was bitter, and he blushed furiously.

Adrien rubbed his neck. "Oh... Crap... I actually asked advice to Ladybug to... Oh my... What a moron! Well, I suppose you find that very funny..."

She swallowed and shrugged, looking away from him. "No, I don't. But... If you like Kagami, why do you keep on coming on me? Ladybug-me, I mean."

He pinched his lips and bowed his head, miserably staring at the ground. "I don't like her. Err, not that way. She's a pretty good swordswoman and she's becoming a friend, but it's definitely nothing more than that."

Marinette frowned. "I can't understand... Why did you... why did you want to go on a date with her? I mean... Before that, when you described her to me, you seemed to really be into her..."

"Oh my... That talk... Can we... Can we just pretend it never happened?" Adrien bit his lip, waiting for Marinette to understand what he meant. But she was obviously waiting for an explanation. He sighed. "I wasn't describing her, I was describing you..."

"Oh." She felt silent, amazed by his words. "That's what I first thought... I thought you were describing me... Err... But you were describing Ladybug-me, not Marinette-me, right?"

Adrien put his free hand on his face, blushing furiously. "I wish I had recognized you, My Lady..." Marinette's heart missed a beating. Was she imagining things, or was his 'My Lady' something else than just a Ladybug nickname? "I would have asked you out before anything, of course... Even if I know you would have say no anyway..."

"What? No!" She shouted, her eyes wide. "Err... Why do you think so?"

"Well, you told me you're not interested that way, after Troublemaker." Even though her hand was still in his, even though she wasn't rejecting him for the moment, he didn't dare hoping. His heart was thumping loudly, as if to tell him he was wrong. But, now that he knew Ladybug was Marinette, he knew he had no chance. Repressing his tears, he kept on talking. "Remember? You told me that you really love fashion, you're pretty good at that by the way, and since I'm a model, that's why you've got photos of my father's work on your walls and..." She blushed furiously.

"Didn't think things could be getting any worse..." She whispered to herself. "Well, I do love fashion, that's true, but... eeerrrr... That was just awkward, after everyone had seen my bedroom on television... I told you the first thing that crossed my mind." Marinette felt terrible. "And, hey, you didn't explain why you asked Kagami on a date if you were thinking about me!" She added, in an attempt to change the topic.

He gave her a sheepish smile. "In fact, she's the one who suggested I asked her out, and I thought that since you liked another guy... I could give her a chance. Which turned out to be a bad idea, I reckon."

Marinette gulped. "Oh wow. What a mess... And... now that you know who I am, you really don't know who that famous boy is?"

He shrugged. "Well, if it isn't Luka, I really don't know."

She chuckled at his obliviousness. All their classmates knew who she loved... beside him. And it wasn't as if she had just given him another hint. But even while knowing he were her long time crime fighting partner, it was still difficult to confess her feelings towards him. She swallowed, hoping not to mess everything. How would he react? Would he really want her to love him back? Would he love Marinette-her as much as Ladybug-her?

"I didn't have any of these photos on my walls before knowing you. I didn't even recognize you at first. If you remember, I even despised you when I thought you were putting gum on my place. Then... you told me the truth, and you offered me your umbrella. I saw how kind you really are and... and then, I became a mess around you, always tongue tied, and ridiculizing me..." She sighed. "No wonder you didn't recognize Ladybug in awkward Marinette..."

He suddenly turned his head back to her and stared at her in disbelief. "You mean awesome Marinette! The smart and talented class president that everyone loves! Well, in fact, you're twice awesome. You're so out of my league..." He sighed, looking away again as she stared at him with wide eyes.

"No, I'm not..." She whispered. "Remember, this one time when Ladybug told Chat Noir that she couldn't imagine a world without this boy? She was actually looking at an ad for his perfume..."

He swallowed hard. "You... You mean... my ad?" His voice cracked. She noded. "Oh. Err. So... I really was my own rival?"

She sighed and squeezed his hand. "As I told you, you seemed to be two different, two very different boys... I didn't recognize you either. If I had, I would have never turned my partner down..."

Adrien took both her hands in his, his heart thumping even more furiously than before. If that was even possible. "And... and now, Marinette, now that you know there's only one boy... would you be willing to consider... to consider also Chat Noir? To date me?"

She bit her lip, a lump in her throat. "Well, I... I'd love too..." She whispered.

"Next wednesday ?"

"Next wednesday. But feel free to stop by whenever you can, Kitty."

Perched on a shelf above the two lovers, Tikki was recovering from Plagg's camembert. As usual, Plagg had found a reason to complain. "We should be heading home, now. I need more cheese!"

Tikki let out a little sigh. "Come on, Plagg! Leave them alone, will you? You checked what's around yourself, and didn't find any danger. You can wait a little while longer."


End file.
